Original Manuscript
As with all rough drafts, authors will have an original prototype of their story. S. refers to hers as the "Original Manuscript". Currently, it is in an incomplete state, and will not ''be published as a standalone book. However, pictures are allowed from it. About The book itself is a leather journal obtained from a book convention for +$40. Plot '''Warning: The book itself is not complete, and is prone to "awkwardness" and a totally different idea from the real series. It may also contain deleted media, ideas, and characters. The story is also written in cursive, and S. has lost the ability to read cursive. You have been warned.' Also, anything added in Italics was added ''after the original story. Things in '''BOLD '''are inconsistencies. Twelve year old Quinn and ten year old Gwen are brother and sister about to leave for the Kantaloppa Isles so their parents can find merwolves. During the trip, Quinn is dragged underwater by a merwolf called Karali, who inspires him to help save her people from pollution and human interference. He agrees, and he and Gwen become seperate mer: Quinn a merwolf and Gwen a mermaid. They abandon the ship. They encounter new enemies, called Sharks, who want the merwolves's tails. Karali is shown to exhibit a special power, as do Quinn and Gwen. '''They take a shark hostage, but his fate is not made clear throughout the rest of the story, as he is never mentioned again. Along the way, they meet Cori, an orphaned mercat who is on the search for his parents, like Karali. Later, she reveals that the Sharks are slowly killing other merwolves and fish through special ink. Once again, a character is introduced and is not told about again. Meanwhile, Markahlihnni, Karali's father, is being held captive by the Shark General, who is a drunk and is referred to as "Stevenson." Karali reveals his captivity as being due to the master plan of turning him into a Shark himself. The true mastermind behind the Shark Invasion is the Shark Chieftain. After seeing a future vision of her father in a dream, Karali sets off for Porpopolis. '' ''Markahlihnni hears a plot to posion the merwolves' main sources of food, Chier Fruit. A mermaid called Star-Sea shows Karali the way to the Undersea, which is where Markahlihnni is being held. Quinn and Gwen are given spy outfits to turn their scales black. ''Upon the King's discovery, he reveals that the Chieftain is Crystalline, Karali's mother. '''The Chieftain decides to provoke Karali into trying to kill Markahlihnni. ''Karali nearly does so, and Mark reveals Crystalline is dead. Markahlihnni recovers, but he acquires a facial half scar and his body is also scarred. Quinn later starts to get homesick. ''A character from another one of S's. universes is introduced temporarily, and they move to a highly copyrighted IRL area. The character's father is introduced. ''Markahlihnni begins to have flashbacks of his wife. The group is later captured by the Shark Chieftain, who is now missing an eye. Years pass as they try to find a way to get him out. '''From here, the plot itself is not written, and there are only blank pages with poorly drawn images. It can be inferred that Karali, in her rage, uses one of her powers to break Quinn out and claims "he is ready." '''More blank images ensue. '''The group finds Karali's sister, Mary. '''The Chief is killed in another blank page, but Crystalline is still alive, but unconscious.' Quinn and Gwen are sent back home to Kantaloppa, much to their dismay. They wake up back on their houseboat to their parents, who are preparing to make biscuits. However, Quinn is determined to see Karali again. '''From here, the book goes on to say in Quinn's words, "That was the story. Karali was able to find her family, and her sister is recovering. The Shark Chieftain was dead. Without a leader, they turned back into dolphins. I had to stay home with Ma and Pa." Karali then says, "I can only send Quinn a final letter now, for I am in control of the throne and that is a big job to do. Cori became human again, and I still see him as his pa--she. Cory was actually a girl. This was shocking." Quinn then goes to look in the mailbox of his houseboat. He reads a letter sent from Karali: ' '"Quinn, it's me, Karali. The times we spent together was great, but this is the last time you may see me. I am busy now, so I must send this last letter to you. I shall have a happy future, and you will too. Meropolis will have to get back to its former state before we can see each other again. I am almost old enough to get married, and I know we liked each other. Come see me again in 260 days, and will you be mine? - Karali Quinn is able to find a promise ring in the letter, made with a sterling green gem. He puts it on and whispers "I do." Planned Sequel A plot was being written for a potential sequel called "Quinn's return to Meropolis" that would have been loosely the same as the second book of the first trilogy, WOTS. It too was written in a leather journal, but was never finished and presumably scrapped. Major Differences from the improved book *Many scrapped characters are present. *Totally different storyline. *Lots of inconsistencies. *Lots of dead ends and open holes left over. *"Totally awkward." *UNFINISHED! Category:Real Life Category:Books Category:Important